geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Denning and the Princess of Communism
Denning and the Princess of Communism was a Fan fiction written by GEO that was originally intended to be a joke but was eventually written Plot Lucid Love Today was a big day for Denning: Prominent Nazi of the Reich; with a big reception going on between Germany and The Soviet Union after the signing of The Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact. Denning was automatically invited to come. There for support was Dennings steadfast friend: GEO- The Ace of Fascist Italy. Denning himself was not expecting much from the reception but stuffy diplomacy but his views change fast when he sees a beautiful Slavic girl laughing it up with a posse of sorts. Denning himself long cynical of love found his heart melted away from love at first sight. GEO seeing this unfold before his very eyes encourages and congratulates Denning. Within moments Dennings first chance at love unraveled itself.The Georgian beauty made her way over to Denning, sitting at a comfy chair to mull over the circumstances and sits on Dennings lap it was apparent in moments this love is mutual. Denning after experiencing the initial burst of pleasure breaks the ice and asks for the Soviet Bombshells name. She replies that it is Svetlana but that he can call her Lana. The conversation got steamy fast as Svetlana voiced her attraction to Dennings Blonde hair, Blue eyes and Tall physique. The conversation however was cut short as some Soviet officials needed to talk to her for something of random nature.Denning is in a dreamy daze at this point until GEO comes back to ask Denning about his advances towards her. Denning reveals her name to GEO who points out that she is Stalins daughter. Dennings reaction turns his dreamy daze into a unwanted nightmare. The King of Communism: Stalin himself would be brutal if it seemed like a Nazi was trying to whisk his daughter away. Denning, to get GEOs confirmation on her identity points to Svetlana who is now playing with her panties, looking towards Denning to see if she got his attention. GEO upon seeing this is sold that Svetlana loves Denning and is only reinforced that she is Stalin's daughter. GEO however assures Denning that love is something to be cherished and that he must not give it up easily. As the reception ends and the Fascist Duo leave Svetlana makes it her business to meet Denning one last time. They start up with a deep and loving embrace before Svetlana exchanges phone numbers with Denning. She then makes a risque good bye featuring a up skirt. Later that night Denning makes it home. Denning thoughtfully examines the piece of paper featuring Svetlanas phone number; indecisive over how to further this relationshipWithin moments a image of Stalin in a background of fire assails Dennings mind as he knows that Stalin will have his head if he finds out about this. Denning then falls asleep for the day in a trance of love. Denning then wakes up to a urgent message from the Fuhrer himself telling Denning his presence has been requested at Stalin's Dacha. Denning at this point is convinced Stalin found out about the affair. There to escort him to the Soviet Union was a Top Soviet Official who was also escorting General Tannon- An American General who has a one sided rivalry with Denning out of jealousy for his martial prowess. Denning sincerely convinced that Stalin was going to execute him managed to get his loyal friend GEO to come along too to give him moral support. Dennings love for Svetlana alone got him through the travel. On the faithful day Denning makes it to the Dacha. Denning comes in and finds not Stalin, but his daughter: The Princess of Communism. Pleasure Castle Denning is both relieved and overjoyed to see his love once again as he is given a warm hug by Svetlana who asks him earnestly to sleep over with her. Within moments they have a dinner over The Soviet Unions finest vodka. The 2 end up in bed together. In a sudden change of mood Denning reveals his feelings towards her. Svetlana soul is contented to know this and reciprocates these affections but worries for their love since Denning is a Nazi. Denning replies from his heart, “Politics should never get in the way of love.” The passion in his words genuinely won Svetlana over.Touched by this Svetlana prepares herself for Denning as she takes her clothes off. Denning is surprised but overcomes this to have sex with Svetlana. It was long and soothing being the zenith of the couple’s desires. That night was as passionate as the Mediterranean for the couple. It was the best night in Dennings life. Little did Denning know GEO was not the only person spying around. General Tannon, genuinely convinced that Denning was going to be executed watched from the window to see this for himself. This is a terrible surprise for General Tannon but his disgust turns into a nasty plan by General Tannon to break the news to Stalin......On the next day Denning wakes up comfortably to Svetlana making him a fine Russian breakfast fit for a Nazi. Denning is surprised about this. He did not know Svetlana could cook so well. Within moments Denning is imagining his life in the future idyllically living with Svetlana in the very same Dacha and the very same breakfast. Svetlana at that moment breaks Denning from his trance reminding him that his breakfast will get cold. Denning, of course thanks her and digs in to this mighty meal. Given Denning was on rations for most of his trip a big breakfast like this was very welcoming. Denning is digging into his delightful meal to only be stopped by a heartbreaking reminder from Svetlana that he must go before Stalin checks on her. Denning is disappointed but understands, knowing the tirade Stalin would get into if he found out about their affair. Denning gives a romantic goodbye to Svetlana as he leaves with his company for Germany once again with a heavy heart for the time waiting for the day he will see her again. Tannons Treachery Denning on his trip home is congratulated by GEO in his birth of a new and passionate relationship. Denning however already deeply misses Svetlana. They eventually schedule a date in only the finest restaurant in newly conquered Warsaw, Poland. Meanwhile as these events unfold General Tannon has retrieved incriminating evidence against Denning and his affair with Svetlana and has sent it to Stalin who, just as expected is infuriated by Dennings affair with Svetlana. To stop the affair Stalin entrusts General Tannon with a battalion of only his finest soldiers. General Tannon laughs, “Heh, with pleasure!!!!” Denning and Svetlana finally meet at the restaurant for what may be their last date. GEO is there for back up support. The date at this point is going dreamily for Denning and Svetlana until General Tannon and the vanguard of his battalion storm the restaurant. Denning and GEO being seasoned Fascists warriors make good work against the soldiers despite being heavily outnumbered. The sight of the Fascist duo and there prowess against the soldiers only deepens the love Svetlana has for Denning. At this point Denning has brutally beaten General Tannon for his treachery. Denning however realizes that there are still more soldiers waiting outside and realizes it’s time to let Svetlana go. Denning and Svetlana share one last passionate kiss as they bid each other a solemn farewell. Svetlana is escorted to her home when she gets out by some soldiers. The soldiers still attack Denning and GEO. Nevertheless just when it seems like the Fascist duo is done for they are supported by Nazis taking back the place. The Fascist duo are given medals for saving the restaurant and handing them General Tannon. Ultimately, sensing a new, bigger war Denning and GEO flee to Argentina only for Denning to fight an even bigger battle of his own: Lost Love…….. Category:Fanfictions